Sparks Fly
by Bunnysmuk
Summary: El amor es como un virus, puede pasarle a quien sea en cualquier momento. Colección de one shots Spencer x Wren.


_Es un one shot súper AU. No es broma. Spencer y Melissa tienen una gran relación y hay una sorpresa con respecto a Jason._

 _Nada con respecto a la temporada 7 tiene lugar._

* * *

Cuando Spencer tenía ocho años, su sueño más grande era el conocer al príncipe que la salvaría del peligro y la llevaría a vivir en un castillo, lejos de Rosewood y de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pensaba que al conocer a su príncipe, se encontraría en una escena parecida a la de las películas que veía a escondidas junto a Melissa cuando sus padres dejaban a ambas al cuidado de la niñera.

Un día levantaría la vista y lo vería al otro lado de la calle. Sus ojos se encontrarían y en ellos brotarían fuegos artificiales, entonces sabría que él sería su príncipe, sentiría mariposas en el estómago y el correría hacia ella sin esperar otro segundo.

"Spencer," Melissa le decía mientras tomaba el control remoto y se aseguraba de apagar el televisor y dejarlo en el mismo lugar que se encontraba. "Eso solo pasa en las películas. En la vida real es muy diferente, los chicos no son príncipes y lo único que buscan es alguien con quien pasar el rato. No te hagas ilusiones tontas." Spencer no le dirigió la palabra a Melissa durante una semana. Estaba segura de que su hermana estaba equivocada y encontraría a su príncipe algún día.

A los dieciséis conoció a Toby Cavanaugh y su mundo cambió. Cuando lo conoció no sintió fuegos artificiales ni mariposas en el estómago, pero había algo en él que la intrigaba y la hacía desear conocer más del él.

Nunca se imaginó que aquel chico que sus amigas apodaban 'El carpintero' terminaría siendo su primer amor.

"Realmente no entiendo qué ves en él," Alison tomó otro pedazo de pizza de la caja y dio un mordisco. "No es feo pero… hay algo extraño en él."

"Para ti solo hay dos clases de chicos," Hanna suspiró y comenzó a explicar la complicada mente de Ali. "Los chicos buenos y los que están buenos." Las chicas, incluida Alison, rieron ante el comentario de Hanna.

"¡Es exactamente a lo que me refiero! Cavanaugh no entra en ninguna de las categorías."

Aria y Emily intercambiaron miradas y después se concentraron en su pedazo de pizza. A pesar de que Toby era amigo cercano de Emily, Ali tenía razón. Había algo en él que era un gran misterio y simplemente era muy difícil descifrar de qué se trataba.

"Pueden reírse lo que quieran, pero Toby es un gran chico." Spencer caminó hacia el pasillo y vio a Jason entrar a su habitación. "¡Avisa a mamá que has llegado!"

En su primer año de universidad descubrió que Alison y las chicas tenían razón. Toby se enroló en la policía de Pennsylvania y poco a poco dejó de ser el chico del que Spencer se había enamorado. Era el mismo, en cierta forma, pero sus intereses habían cambiado y lo único que el quería para su futuro era una esposa en casa e hijos. Spencer no encajaba en esa pintura.

La vida decidió hacerle una gran jugarreta y se encontró a Caleb, el chico que fue novio en el instituto de Hanna, del otro lado del andén en la estación de trenes en Madrid. Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre y al levantar la vista lo vio.

Caleb lucía diferente. Su cabello era más corto y en su cara había signos de madurez, muy distinto a como se veía a los diecisiete años. Spencer le saludó y el le sonrió. "Espera, voy a cruzar contigo." Ella sonrió y mientras lo veía cruzar por el vagón repleto de gente, sintió mariposas en su estomago.

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente lo abrazó con una fuerza que ni ella misma supo de dónde salió. Nunca fueron grandes amigos en el instituto, pero el hecho de ver una cara conocida en un país tan diferente al suyo le resultó reconfortante. O eso quería creer.

Él le explicó que se encontraba dando un tour por Europa y que en dos días partiría hacia París. "Hanna y yo terminamos hace un año, nuestros planes de vida eran diferentes y al parecer yo ya no cabía en los de ella." Fue entonces que recordó que la última vez que había mantenido una conversación real con sus amigas fue en su segundo año de universidad, y ahora le faltaban algunos meses para terminarla.

Volvieron al piso de Spencer y dejaron sus pertenencias para después dirigirse a alguno de los bares que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

"Nunca pensé que serías la primera cara conocida, además de mis hermanos, que vería de este lado del mundo." Caleb rio y Spencer pudo notar lo atractivo que era. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de ello.

"Yo también estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado, es bueno estar solo pero hay momentos donde desearía que alguien conocido estuviera a mi lado." Ninguno de los dos notó como poco a poco se acercaban más mientras se encontraban sentados en la barra del bar.

Tras algunos tragos de tinto de verano y diversas cervezas, Caleb acercó sus labios a los suyos, esperando aprobación, y ella lo besó. Sus labios sabían a alcohol y un tanto al arrepentimiento que sentiría cuando Hanna se enterara.

Después de unos cuantos besos más, ambos terminaron bajo las sábanas del piso de Spencer, y Caleb nunca conoció París.

Al graduarse de la universidad, agradeció al magnífico apellido Hastings y la influencia que éste tenía para conseguirle un gran empleo en Washington. Empacó sus cosas de Georgetown y se dirigió hacia DC.

Caleb se había convertido en parte de su vida. Lo veía al menos dos veces a la semana y sentía que se había convertido en una parte de su rutina. No eran novios pero no eran simplemente amigos.

En Washington las cosas cambiaron y poco a poco Caleb fue adentrándose plenamente en su vida. Comenzó apropiándose de un cajón en su cómoda y después contribuía a los gastos del piso.

Cuando Hanna se enteró, sintió como una parte de su amistad se fragmentó de una manera rápida pero dolorosa, comparada a sacar una astilla de su dedo. "Está bien, Spencer. Caleb y yo hemos estado separados por años. No hay nada de que preocuparse."

Por la manera en que su amiga terminó la oración y rápidamente tomó su vaso de café helado, supo que nada se encontraba bien.

Aria le dio un apretón en la mano, tratando de asegurarle que todo estaría bien y su amistad seguiría intacta.

"He hablado con Hanna hoy." Spencer sintió el cuerpo de Caleb tensarse. Se encontraban a punto de dormir dentro de su pequeña suite en el cobertizo que tenía en la casa de sus padres en Rosewood. "Le he dicho de lo nuestro."

Caleb se movió hasta quedar frente a frente. "¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo resultó todo?" Le había tomado la mano ahora y se encontraba haciendo trazos sobre ella.

Ella sonrió y después rodó los ojos. "Todo está bien, Hanna dijo que hacía años que te había superado. No hay nada de que preocuparse." Caleb le guiñó un ojo y soltó su mano. "¿Sabes? Nos dijo que se ha comprometido con un chico. Un australiano que conoció en Nueva York. Me parece que se llama Jack, o algo por el estilo." Caleb tosió y se sentó.

"Creo que te refieres a Jordan." Spencer se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo. "Claro, lo que tu digas." Caleb se recostó de nuevo y ella lo besó.

La boda de Hanna sucedió en noviembre, al igual que su tercer aniversario. Las chicas lucieron hermosos vestidos color champaña con destellos dorados mientras que Hanna fue la hermosa novia blanca.

Todas lloraron durante la votos y disfrutaron cada momento de la ceremonia.

Durante el primer baile pudo observar a su hermano sentado demasiado cerca de Aria al otro lado del salón. Esbozó una sonrisa y después rio por lo bajó. Desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que sería inevitable algo entre ambos.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Caleb vestía un traje azul marino y se encontraba sentado a su lado. "Es de mala educación reír durante el primer baile de los novios."

"¿Si? ¿Según quién?" Spencer sonrió y después tomo la copa con vino. Caleb le sonrió de vuelta y le respondió, "¿No lo sabes? Es un mal augurio." Spencer rodó los ojos y comenzó a aplaudir al ver que el baile había terminado.

"Mi hermano y Aria. Sabía que algún día algo sucedería entre ellos." Caleb levantó al vista y observó el momento exacto en el que Aria besó a Jason. "Y vaya que lo digas, creo que tu mejor amiga acaba de convertirse en tu cuñada." Los ojos de Spencer se abrieron como platos y Caleb sonrió.

"Vamos a bailar." Extendió la mano y ella la tomó. Ya hablaría en otro momento con la _nueva feliz pareja_.

Empezó una canción lenta y Caleb buscó a Spencer en la multitud. Estaba con Ali y Emily.

"Lo siento chicas," tomó a Spencer de la manó y la acercó a él. "Robaré a Spencer un momento." Ellas sonrieron.

Caleb la tomó por la cintura y ella colocó sus brazos en los anchos hombros de él. "¿Florence and the machine?" Le sonrió y después prosiguió a darle una vuelta.

"Stand by me es nuestra canción, no podía dejarla pasar." Ella le sonrió.

"Tengo algo que decirte." Se encontraban bailando lentamente en el centro de la pista, rodeados de todos aquellos que fueron alguna vez sus compañeros en el instituto.

"¿Ah si? ¿Qué es?" Caleb alcanzó a ver de reojo a Peter y Verónica entrar a la pista de baile y los saludó. "Tus padres acaban de llegar." Spencer volteó y les sonrió. "¿Entonces?"

Dio un suspiro dramático y después esbozó una gran sonrisa. "Me voy a Londres dos meses." Caleb paró en seco y dejó de bailar. Veía como Spencer hablaba acerca de la magnífica oferta que le habían hecho para trabajar en el consulado americano en Londres, pero su mente seguía procesando la información.

"Melissa me ha ayudado a conseguir un pequeño lugar donde vivir. Nunca pensé que la distancia sería lo que nos terminaría uniendo y ahora me está ayudando a conseguir algo. ¿No es increíble?" La sonrisa en la cara de Spencer podía iluminar más que mil soles, pero Caleb se sentía confundido. "No será por mucho tiempo, por lo que no hay necesidad de que te mudes conmigo. Regresaré más pronto de lo que piensas." Él le sonrió y ella lo besó.

Vio como Jason y Verónica le hacían señas para que los acompañara en una fotografía y ella se dirigía hacia ellos. Spencer se alejaba mientras él se encontraba estático en medio de la pista de baile, rodeando de personas sonriendo y chocando contra él.

Spencer se alejaba y el podía sentir la pequeña caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones esperando salir.

Londres era una ciudad fría y húmeda, más de lo que Spencer se pudo haber imaginado antes. En el aeropuerto se encontró con Melissa, quien la recibió con un abrazo más grande del que pudo recordar que hubieran compartido alguna vez, y con Colin el novio de Melissa.

Colin le ayudó a meter el equipaje en el maletero mientras ellas charlaban dentro del auto. "¿Mamá y papá saben de su existencia? No puedo imaginarme su cara al enterarse que tu novio es británico," Spencer hizo una mueca, "seguramente rompiste su ilusión de la perfecta pequeña familia americana."

"Mamá y papá no saben nada aún," Melissa abrochó su cinturón y después volteó a ver a Spencer al asiento trasero. "Pero Jason lo ha aprobado."

Spencer abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa "¿Jason sabe? ¿Y no me ha dicho nada?" Colin se incorporó al auto y encendió el motor. "No puedo creerlo."

Melissa sonrió y después tomó la mano de Colin, quien solo las observaba con un gesto de diversión. "Los secretos entre gemelos son mejores que nada."

Aprendió que Colin era profesor de preescolar y se habían conocido en un museo en el corazón de Londres. "Recuerdo que vi un gran tumulto de pequeños niños y pensé que mi día estaba arruinado," Colin sonrió y tomó la mano de Melissa, "después me propuse en terminar mi recorrido en paz y sin tratar de pelear con pequeños niños." Colin empezó a reír y Melissa le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

"Entonces Melissa," dijo él entre risas. Spencer solo los observaba y veía lo feliz que era su hermana. Nunca antes la había visto así, "el nombre de mi alumna era Melissa. Por lo que vi que Melissa, mi alumna, se encontraba en una acalorada discusión con una linda chica." Colin le guiñó un ojo a Melissa.

"Melissa se empeñaba en probar que yo había robado su nombre. Lo cual no tenía sentido, yo tenía veintisiete y ella cuatro. Obviamente yo le llevo muchos años de ventaja." Spencer comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ya se imaginaba a donde llegaría esto. Los Hastings tenían una muy mala condición genética que los obligaba a tratar de ganar cualquier discusión que se les presentara. "Colin interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla y el resto es historia."

Llegaron al pequeño piso de Spencer y le ayudaron a instalarse un poco. Eventualmente logró deshacerse de ellos y estar por fin sola. Agradeció que el piso que Melissa le encontró ya se encontrara con muebles, le ahorraría mucho tiempo y dinero.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la gigante cama que había en la habitación principal (y única). Empezaba a sentir el efecto del cambio de horario, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir viva y con mucha energía.

Podría ser que por primera vez en muchos años se encontrara sola. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado de un lugar para si misma. Caleb se había mudado a su piso casi recién había llegado a Washington y había pasado la mayor parte de las noches junto a él.

Añoraba realmente un momento para si misma sin tener que preocuparse de alguien ingresando a su habitación súbitamente, o escuchar algo por el estilo de "Babe, necesito tomar una ducha yo también," mientras tomaba un relajante baño.

Quería a Caleb desde el fondo de su corazón, pero a veces deseaba tener un solo momento para poder ser Spencer Jill Hastings.

Dos semanas fue el tiempo suficiente para que Spencer se diera por vencido en poder encontrar algún establecimiento en el que pudiera encontrar lo que ella llamaba una decente taza de café.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Hastings era la dependencia que toda la familia (desde su Nana y abuelo hasta Jason) tenía hacia ese líquido. Uno de los primeros recuerdos que Spencer puede encontrar en su amplia mente, es el estar sentada en la barra del desayunador de su casa mientras esperaba a su madre para dirigirse al preescolar. Verónica se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar un recipiente con un líquido café, "Mamá, ¿Qué es eso?"

Verónica tomó una cuchara y dio un poco a la pequeña Spencer. El líquido sabía amargo y le costaba entender por qué a los adultos les gustaba.

"Spence, no dejes que ésta mujer te envenene el alma. Eres demasiado joven para caer en las trampas de éste líquido del mal." Jason le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y después se sirvió algo de líquido café en una taza. Spencer le sacó la lengua.

Durante la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Melissa (y Jason, aunque se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia) fue el primer momento en sus veintitrés años de vida, que entendió que el destino hace lo que quiere y no lo que uno espera.

"Vamos, tienes que conocer a todos nuestros amigos si planeas quedarte en Londres." Spencer trataba de sonreír a Colin mientras tomaba otra cerveza de la nevera, pero lo único que quería hacer era regresar a su piso y dar una llamada a Jason por su cumpleaños y otra a Caleb.

"Amigo, creo que tu linda acompañante no desea terminar el recorrido social esta encantadora noche, ¿O me equivoco?" Spencer levantó la vista de su cerveza y se encontró con el par de ojos verdes que hicieron su mundo tambalear. Spencer le sonrió.

"Spencer," dijo Colin mientras ponía una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra en la del desconocido, "él es el Dr. Wren Kingston. Es el médico de Melissa."

Wren Kingston sonrió y le extendió su mano. "Wren, no hay necesidad de formalidades," Spencer tomó su mano y la apretó, "además de ser doctor de Melissa, soy amigo de Colin."

No sabía si era el alcohol o el cansancio en su sistema, pero al estrechar la mano de ese chico inglés pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Sin soltar su mano levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron.

Sintió unas punzadas en su estómago y pudo jurar que los ojos de Wren habían empezado a brillar. Nunca antes en la vida había sentido algo por el estilo.

"Spencer… Spencer Hastings," ninguno soltó la mano del otro, "Soy hermana de Melissa." Wren le dio un último apretón en la mano para después soltarla.

"Un gusto."

Colin había desaparecido y solo se encontraban ellos en aquella esquina del piso.

Momentos después se encontraba sentada en el diván con Wren junto a ella. A pesar de que tenía minutos de conocerlo, le resultaba tan fácil y natural el mantener una conversación con él. Le había contado un poco de él, de sus años en Oxford y una que otra historia de sus años de internado. Spencer no podía evitar sentirse fascinada ante él.

Conforme las horas y las botellas de cerveza pasaban, el espacio entre ambos se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Estaba consciente de que en un momento tendría que alejarse de él, pero había algo en que la atraía tal como a un imán.

"Spencer, ¿qué diablos te sucede?" Melissa la había apartado de su cómodo escondite junto a Wren y la había llevado hasta la pequeña cocina.

"¿A qué te refieres, Mel?" El lugar empezaba a oler a cerveza rancia y eso le provocaba un ardor en la nariz. Se acercó al marco de la puerta y alcanzó a ver de reojo a Wren, que se encontraba platicando con un grupo de chicos, seguramente amigos de Colin.

"Wren, a eso me refiero." Spencer se encogió de hombros. "No sé a que te refieres."

Sabía a lo que Melissa se refería. No podía evitar esas ganas que la consumían de querer besar a ese extraño que apenas conocía, pasar los dedos entre sus rizos y escuchar todo acerca de su vida. En el fondo de su mente recordaba a Caleb, debía serle fiel y lo sabía.

A las cuatro de la mañana sintió como la puerta del baño era cerrada y el cuerpo de Wren se posaba junto a ella debajo de las sábanas. Él la abrazó y ella se aferró un poco más a su brazo, cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume, esperando el momento en el que el aliento cálido de Wren en su cuello dejara de sentirse como pequeñas punzadas en su cuello.

Wren partió del piso a las siete, no sin antes proporcionarle algunos besos mientras se despedían bajo el marco de la puerta. "No esperes deshacerte de mi tan fácil. Te llamo en unas horas." Spencer sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

No sabía como, pero Wren empezó a convertir poco a poco en parte de su rutina en Londres. Lo veía para el almuerzo cada dos días, y los sábados asistían a un teatro en la zona oeste de la ciudad. "Asistía frecuentemente cuando estaba en la universidad. Las primeras veces creerás que es horrible…Al final no es tan malo."

Caleb le llamaba todos los días, ella intentaba llamarle una vez a la semana.

Había algo en Wren que la hacía sentir en calma y protegida. No sabía si era su sonrisa o el hecho de saber que era un doctor.

Todo era fácil con él. Desde las pláticas profundas de Aristóteles a las dos de la mañana, hasta competir por ser el campeón de shots de vodka.

Sentía que la complementaba de una manera que nunca nadie, ni siquiera Caleb, lo había hecho antes. Incluso el sexo era maravilloso, le apenaba admitirlo, pero sentía que por fin había podido conocer lo que era el placer en todo su esplendor.

Spencer lo visitó un día durante su trabajo. Sabía que Wren vestía un uniforme quirúrgico color salmón y una bata blanca, al igual que todos los doctores del ala del hospital. Cuando por fin logró localizarlo, tenía sudor en la frente y un semblante de cansancio. Lo observó por un momento y le alegró observar el ánimo con el que atendía a las personas que se acercaban a él.

"Hola, extraño."

"Spencer." Wren suspiró y después se limpió el sudor de la frente con una mano. Spencer se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Él apoyó su cabeza en el surco de su cuello. "Mi descanso empieza en pocos minutos."

"Quise sorprenderte."

"Vaya que lo hiciste," rió por lo bajo, "huelo a medicamento y extenuación. Seguramente quieres salir huyendo." Ella lo besó.

"Luces encantador."

Esa tarde disfrutaron de una romántica velada en el comedor del hospital, rodeados de colegas de Wren y enfermeras que le regalan una que otra mirada de pocos amigos a Spencer. "Creo que no les agrado." Wren rió y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano.

"No les prestes atención y come tu pudín, son un éxito entre los pacientes de pediatría." La actitud típica de un inglés que podía encontrar en Wren le alegraba los días, conducta de un perfecto caballero y su delicioso acento le hacían las piernas temblar.

Nunca se imaginó como la clase de mujer que engañaría a su pareja en el primer momento que pisara tierra extranjera. Se afligía con tan solo pensar en que si los papeles fueran al revés, nunca podría perdonar a Caleb; la artimaña que estaba montando en Londres se vendría abajo en algún momento, y le costaba aceptar que se encontraba hiriendo simultáneamente a los dos hombres que había querido como jamás en la vida.

"¿Alguna vez has deseado escalar una montaña y gritar por unas cuatro horas?" Wren levantó una ceja sin voltear a verla. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tengo veintitrés y no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida."

"Cumplí treinta este año y apenas siento que estoy haciendo algo correcto en la vida. Tienes tiempo."

Spencer le lanzó una mirada. Se encontraban acostados en el diván de su piso, tenía las piernas estiradas sobre el, Wren tenía la cabeza recargada en el asiento y los ojos cerrados. "Wren."

"Spencer."

"Tengo algo que decirte." Él abrió los ojos y suspiró. "¿Si?"

Spencer tomó su mano. El espacio entre sus dedos encajaba con el suyo a la perfección, no podía evitar notarlo mientras deslizaba su mano en la suya. No pretendía enamorarse de él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Le dolía mentirle a Caleb, pero la conexión con Wren era más fuerte de lo que había sentido alguna vez en su vida.

Las lágrimas guardadas en sus ojos la delataron. Wren limpió la primera en caer. "Melissa me lo ha dicho," una risa amarga escapó de su garganta, "se le escapó en un de nuestras sesiones. Mientras le realizaba un ultrasonido de rutina le comenté que nos veríamos para el almuerzo. Dijo algo acerca de un chico… ¿Carter?"

"Caleb."

Wren le apretó la mano un poco y comenzó a dibujar formas sobre ella. "Caleb. Es un gran chico, ¿no? Melissa me contó un poco sobre él."

Se retiró minutos después, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla que se sentía como el último. "Spencer, no se cómo pasó esto. No quiero complicar tu vida ni la mía, pero creo que te amo. Creo que realmente te amo. Tanto que me duele." Cruzó el marco de la puerta. "Nos vemos, Spencer."

 **[Enviado 18:43:07]**

 _Nunca pretendí herirte. Lo siento mucho. Nunca había sentido una conexión tan fuerte con una persona como lo hice contigo. Espero un día pueda volver a verte._

 _Te extraño._

 _-Spencer._

 **[Recibido 20:19:47]**

 _He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero enamorarme de ti no es uno de ellos. Gracias, Spencer._

 _-Wren._

Caleb fue quien la recibió en el aeropuerto, con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Spencer dejó su equipaje tras de ella y lo abrazó fuertemente, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y suspiró.

Sabía que la historia con Caleb estaba llegando a su fin.

Hanna se rehusó a dirigirle la palabra durante los siguientes tres meses. "No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Caleb." Fue lo último que le dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa en el Grill.

"No te preocupes por Hanna…Se le pasará." Ante la confesión de Spencer con ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emily fue la única que pudo reaccionar de una manera empática. Todas estaban en shock.

Cuando regresó a DC su piso se encontraba casi vacío. Caleb había tomado todas sus pertenencias y las había llevado consigo de vuelta a Rosewood. Por fin tendría esa libertad que tanto había deseado en un pasado.

Wren le envió un mensaje de texto el último día del año;

 **[Recibido 0:01:32]**

 _Gracias._

 _-Wren._

A pesar de ser una simple palabra, pudo leer todo lo que se encontraba tras de ella.

Eric Kieran-Hastings nació en abril y toda la familia voló hacia Londres para conocer al primer integrante de la tercera generación de los Hastings. Toda la familia excepto Spencer.

No se permitía regresar a Londres y correr el riesgo de topárselo, arruinaría todo y ya no podía permitirse cometer más deslices.

 **[Recibido 14:34:02]**

 _No puedes escapar de esto Spencer. Sólo faltas tú. Él se encuentra bien._

 _-Melissa._

 **[Enviado 14:40:23]**

 _No sé de que hablas._

 _-Spencer._

 **[Recibido 15:05:56]**

 _No te creo ni una palabra._

 _-Melissa._

Las botas se le habían llenado de agua en el camino desde el aeropuerto y estaba segura de que atraparía un resfriado. Decidió tomar un vuelo hacia Londres de manera espontánea en Octubre y no había llegado preparada para este tipo de clima.

"¿Estás enojada?" Melissa se encontraba con el pequeño Eric en brazos cuando le abrió la puerta del piso. Spencer escurría agua y estaba haciendo un desastre en el pasillo.

"Más de lo que puedes imaginarte." No tuvo tiempo de formalidades ni conocer a su sobrino, su hermana la obligó a tomar una ducha mientras se encargaba de limpiar el caos que había hecho.

Al tener a su sobrino en brazos, sintió como un tipo de amor que nunca había conocido surgía dentro de ella. Eric tenía los ojos color café y su cabello tenía la tonalidad de arena. Sus pequeñas manos se habían apropiado de su dedo índice y no podía estar más feliz. "Es el niño más hermoso que he visto en mi vida."

Melissa soltó una carcajada. "Lo es ahora… cuando nació no era más mono que una ardilla calva."

"No sabes la suerte que tienes. Daría lo que fuera por una copa de vino en estos momentos." Colin se encontraba cuidando a Eric en la habitación, su hora de dormir era a las siete de la tarde y acababan de dar las nueve. "Estoy exhausta."

Spencer rio. Extrañaba compartir una simple charla con su hermana. "¿Qué te ha parecido la nueva novia de Jason?"

"¿Tu amiga la que usaba extensiones color rosa a los dieciséis años? Ya lo veía venir desde hace muchos años." Spencer abrió los ojos como platos y Melissa soltó una carcajada. "Secretos de gemelos."

"Es divertido sabes," habían perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora solo tenían como compañera la tenue luz de la cocina, "Cuando era niña tenía todos estos sueños y planes. Ser una buena estudiante y ser aceptada en una escuela de diez. Tener un trabajo que amara y vivir una vida buena." Spencer suspiró y continuó después de dar un trago a su vaso con vino. "Y simplemente, en un paso en el camino todo se fue a la mierda y terminé aquí."

Melissa arqueó una ceja. "Estupideces."

"¿Qué dices?" Spencer estaba atónita.

"Uno decide lo que quiere en la vida. ¿Tu crees que casualidad que encontrara a Colin y formara una pequeña familia kilómetros lejos de Rosewood? Mamá y papá hubieran dado lo que fuese porque hubiera vivido una tranquila vida casada con Ian Thomas." Spencer abrió la boca, pero Melissa la interrumpió. "Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres Spencer, incluso si piensas que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse y darle un gran abrazo a Melissa. Hay momentos en la vida donde lo único que necesitas son las palabras de tu hermana.

Dejó el paraguas a un costado de la puerta y suspiró antes de tocar la puerta tres veces. Se había escabullido dentro del edificio mientras alguien salía y no podía acobardarse. Ya estaba ahí. "Por favor, abre, abre, abre." Se susurró a si misma mientras temblaba para mitigar el frío.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, fue recibida por un uniforme color salmón y unos billetes siendo ofrecidos en su cara. "No eres el repartidor de la comida hindú." Su cara mostraba confusión, las ojeras en su rostro le indicaban que estaba cansado y no había descansado como era debido.

Dio un paso adelante sin esperar una respuesta. "Honestamente no sé por qué estoy aquí." Escuchó como la puerta principal fue cerrada. "Pero reuní el coraje necesario para venir hasta aquí y no me iré hasta que arregle y diga todo."

Wren levantó una ceja y rio por lo bajo, "¿qué te pasa Spencer? ¿Estás bien?"

"Está bien escucha, pensarás que soy una completa demente ."

Wren sonrió por primera vez en semanas mientras la veía a los ojos. "Bueno, eso no es una buena manera de iniciar una conversación."

"No sé como, pero te amo como una total tonta. No quiero pensar que todo esto ha sido un gran error y," pausó para tomar aire, "hay una conexión que nunca había sentido con otra persona en mi vida," Wren la observaba desde el diván como caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, "sé que te lastimé y entiendo si nunca quieres volver a verme en la vida. Pero estoy segura de que eres mi príncipe."

Lo último tomó a Wren por sorpresa. "Es una total estupidez, pero cuando tenía ocho años le dije a Melissa que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe, ella me dijo que tal cosa no existía… pero estoy segura de que tu lo eres."

"¿Has terminado?" Spencer asintió y Wren se levantó del diván. Ella levantó la vista y lo vio directamente a los ojos. "Es adorable que a los veinticuatro años sigas creyendo en los príncipes," una sonrisa se fue esbozando lentamente en el rostro de Wren, "siempre he creído que soy más parecido a Derek de Greys Anatomy, pero me parece aceptable ser tu príncipe."

Spencer le golpeó ligeramente en el pecho y después le sonrió. "Imbécil. Acabo de desahogar mis sentimientos y lo único que haces es burlarte de mi."

Wren la besó. "El amor es como un virus, Spencer. Puede pasarle a quién sea en cualquier momento."

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Los comentarios me hacen muy feliz._


End file.
